Dishwashers are well known in the prior patent art, said devices having a cabinet with a top and a bottom dish holding rack, and at least one rotating water spray. The dish holding racks are on rollers to move in and out of the cabinet for loading and unloading. The majority of modern kitchens are equipped with a dishwasher. As a rule, a dishwasher is used about once a day, otherwise, it just occupies space. In apartments, condominiums and housing, having limited space, a dishwasher may be a libility.
When faced with a choice between a dishwasher or a clothes washer, most people would choose a clothes washer. While a clothes washer is not used as often, its function outweighs the dishwasher's function. Therefore, if space or budget is tight, most often a clothes washer is the appliance of choice.
Unlike a dishwasher, a clothes washer has a stationary tub, a spin tub, and an agitator. During the wash cycle, the spin tub is immobile and only the agitator moves. While during the spin cycle when water is extracted, the agitator is immobile and the spin tub rotates. It has been realized by the inventor that a clothes washer could be adapted to wash dishes. The nature of the invention requires the removal of the clothes washer agitator and replacing it with an open basket means and series dividers.
The object of the invention is to provide a means to adapt a clothes washer to a dishwasher for use in those situations where either space or funds are limited.